Kyoto Collect Ingredients 4-9-15
Kyoto Collect Ingredients Kyoto’s body completely buried under his covers as he threw them off of him, yawning as he put his right hand over his for head while still in the bed, blocking the rays of the sun out of his eyes. A straight face appearing on his face as he said “Another day… another mission…” Kyoto got up from his bed, making it as he made his way towards his bathroom. Looking up into the mirror as he put pulled the nob which connected to the faucet, the water coming out of it at a substantial rate, he put both his hands in the water as he then splashed t on his face, after doing so he turned off the nob, and grabbed a rag, whipping the water off of his face. After this Kyoto put on his clothes, he then looked at his mail, it read “Today you are doing a mission, you will be receiving it at a restaurant, go there immediately.” It was a stamp that was obviously form a Jounin, Kyoto nodding to himself as he folded up the peace of paper and placed it in his pants pockets. He went over to the window in his apartment as he opened it, stepping out as he felt a cool breeze go up his clothes, Kyoto was wearing a flak jacket, ninja pants, ninja sandals with an opening in a back, his shin guards and arm guars, and finally his headband which covered his left eye, while the right was covered by his fairly amount of dark brown hair. He began jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he eventually made his way to the restaurant. Going into the back of the restaurant as he received the list form the owner, a list of ingredients of which he was supposed to have gathered by the end of the day. The owner told Kyoto that he must go to the forest in order to find the ingredients of which was on his list, Kyoto nodded. Kyoto began his mission, his destination the forest. He began to wander the forest, going multiple directions, his hands in his pockets as he continued to wander. It seemed to take forever to find the ingredients of which he needed, Kyoto began to get a little irritated for he was looking to getting this mission done and over with so he could go back to sleep. Kyoto yawned for he was a bit tired. He began to whistle in order to past time, looking up in the air as he starred into the clouds, his eyes looking left in right as he stopped, pulling out of his pocket the piece of paper, which showed the list of ingredients that he had to have done by the end of the day. He began passing through an area were there were Herbs, mushrooms, berries, and meat once he got done gathering those he then began searching for “bonus meat” the final thing that he would be collecting before heading back to the village. Pulling out a bag as he put them in there, he then threw the bag over his back with his left hand as he pulled out a kunai, gripping it tightly in his right, in order for him to prepared for anything that may come his way. As he continued walking, searching for meat as much as he possibly could he heard a wine, it sounded like a cry that you would usually hear from a cub animal. And sure enough he was right, stopping as he starred at the baby bear which stood there crying, the bears eyes locked on Kyoto as it immediately stopped crying, after this it began running from Kyoto in order to not get caught by Kyoto, after this Kyoto began chasing it. His speed increasing in his legs each second as he continued to run, hoping to catch the bear, the young baby cub screaming, it obviously was screaming for help, the cub ran into some bushes, when Kyoto was just getting ready to go into the bushes he heard a loud noise, he heard giant footsteps, a big grizzly stepped out of the bushes, on his legs as it starred Kyoto dead in his eyes, it was the cubs mother, the cub ran off for it obviously knew that something was getting ready to go down between both the Mother Grizzly bear and Kyoto. Unusual actions we’re given off by Kyoto his hands we’re shaking, he seemed to be trembling as he saw the giant bear before him, he shaked his head as he inhaled and exhaled through his mouth, Kyoto mumbled under his breathe “Are you fucking….kidding….im going to gut you bear….” Kyoto vanished as he appeared on a tree, the technique he used was called body flicker, a technique which allowed him to move at fast speed, he put the bag on a tree as he hit the bag with a kunai to make sure it wouldn’t fall. Jumping from the tree as he landed on the ground, he pulled out his Kusarigama he began walking towards the beast , as he gripped the chain on his weapon in a deathly manner as he approached the bear swinging it, the bear back up, Kyoto quickly began vanishing around the bear in a circular motion with the body flicker technique, when he was done the bear was completely trapped around paper tags, the bear scared to even move Kyoto swung his Kusarigama at the bears chest striking it, leaving a nasty mark on the bear, the bear crying out to the pain of which was inflicted on it by Kyoto and his weapon. Kyoto continued to swing the weapon at the bear leaving multiple cuts over its body, blood pouring out of the bear every second, the bear stood up on its legs as it yelled the cub responding from a far distance, the mother bear obviously wanted to make sure her baby was safe, after this action made by the bear it collapsed on its belly. Kyoto sighed as he turned his head, placing his right hand up in front of him as bright light began to consume the area around him, a loud explosion occurred, after the smoke cleared up the bears parts where everywhere, the only thing that was really left was the meat that was left in front of him. He turned his head back to the bear as he starred at its corps, its blood on Kyoto’s face as he smirked. Kyoto found the cub, he pulled out a kunai as he swung at it, the cub bleed out, Kyoto grabbed it by its neck as he put it in the bag with the rest of the ingredients of which he collected earlier before encountering the bear. After this Kyoto smelled like blood and corps, Kyoto jumped back on the tree where he had stuck his ingredients on, pulling the kunai off the bag as he placed it in his tool pouch, which he threw the bag over his back with his left hand, he then began making his way back to the restaurant. In order to past time Kyoto pulled out his watch looking at the time it was almost evening. When Kyoto had finally arrived at the entrance of the restaurant, pushing up the curtains which hung over the entrance with his right hand as he entered the restaurant. Customers covering there nose, one guy even ran to the bath room to throw up, Kyoto had completely reaked of bear blood but he could honestly care less all he was worried about was getting the mission over with as quick as he could. Walking in the back of he restaurant where the cooks cooked, the cooks even covered their noses Kyoto threw the bag full of meat and ingredients on the floor as he told one of the workers with a dark look that he had gathered everything he had asked for, the worker shaked as they said “I will tell the owner you collected the ingredients of which he had wanted.” After this Kyoto left the building and made his way to the mission office when he arrived he placed the slip down as said that he hated every bit of that mission, but that is was a complete success, after this Kyoto made his way to his apartment, when arriving he immediately took of his clotehs, washed them then took a bath after this he put on his pajamas, jumped in the bed under his covers, closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep for he was completely exhausted. Results: Collected the ingredients, turned in the mission, a complete success.